The purpose of the outlined plan of research is to develop core facility support for a vision research center at Yale. Our current investigations deal with studies of the physical properties of light and light transmission, research into photoreception and transduction, and, finally, work dealing with how the eye survives and sustains its transparency, i.e., the regulation of its pressure, transport mechanisms, development, and chemistry. The aim of the development of "center" is not to expand these activities but rather to provide the individual investigators engaged in these activities with greater freedom, flexibility, and independence by integrating some of their common requirements. Common use facilities and resources necessary to the maintenance of this center include: 1) machine shop, 2) electronics services, 3) animal care, 4) electronmicroscope facility, 5) tissue culture, 6) preparative and analytical chemistry, 7) photography, 8) library, 9) statistics and computation, 10) service histology, and 11) administrative help. The object of this application is to develop a vision research center employing these resources to help service the needs that our investigators have in common.